


Lies Make it Better

by PalahniukWannabe



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalahniukWannabe/pseuds/PalahniukWannabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marceline takes her clothes off "for science"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies Make it Better

Marceline was late, as usual. Eleven and one half minutes, to be exact. When she finally floated in through the lab window Bubblegum sighed and looked up from her paperwork for the first time in hours. The vampire was wearing her usual grey tank and blue jeans. She had messy hair and baggy eyes, signs that she just got out of bed.

“You’re late.” Was all Bubblegum said to her as she quickly scribbled her signature and put the papers away. She was wearing a clean lab coat and had her hair in a neat bun. Something Marceline was not accustomed to seeing when the princess was working on an experiment.

“Sorry P-Bubs, my alarm didn’t go off…I just woke up and so…heh” Marceline trailed off. She landed softly on the floor. She had the guilty but devilish look of a child who had just been caught stealing cookies. Looking around she noticed a bed in the middle of the room that had definitely never been there before. Forgetting her embarrassment she asked, “what’s with the bed?”

Bubblegum was moving around the room like a bumblebee looking for a flower, moving beakers and checking the formulas she had written on the chalkboard. “Never mind that for now.” Suddenly she turned and made a beeline to the vampire. She stood just and inch away, closed her eyes, and inhaled deeply. After a moment, she spoke again. “For now you need to go brush your teeth. And when was the last time you showered?” 

“I, uh…what? I dunno, a couple days ago? Why? I thought I was just helping you with an experiment?” 

“You are, dingus, but for this experiment I need you to brush your teeth and take a shower. The bathroom is down the hall.” With that Bubblegum went back to fiddling with her beakers, leaving Marceline with her mouth hanging open. She couldn’t complain, the vampire thought. After all, Princess Bubblegum got Hambo back for her. She headed for the bathroom to get herself cleaned up.

~~~~

When Marceline got back the princess had resumed her paperwork. This time she didn’t notice her float into the room, so Marceline hovered by the doorway watching her. Although Marceline could only see the back of her head, she could tell by the way the princess was slouching and rubbing her eyes that she must have been tired. Why did she look so fresh and clean? Bubblegum always let herself go when she was in the middle of an experiment. She forgot to bathe or brush her teeth or even eat. Gazing down at her freshly showered self, Marceline wondered, what kind of experiment is this?

Finally Marceline went over to Bubblegum and laid mid-air over her desk, damp hair draping across the papers. “So I’m all showered and junk, now what?”

Pushing the hair away, eyes never leaving her work, the princess replied, “Get on the bed.”

Marceline was more than a little confused, but she obeyed. “Okay...now what?”

“Take off your clothes.”

Whatever color was left in Marceline’s face immediately drained. “W-what?” Was all she could manage.

The princess stood up from her desk and looked over at the bed. “Glob, Marceline, just do it okay? For science.”

“How is taking my clothes off going to help science!?”

“Ugh, you’re so dense.” As Bubblegum walked toward the bed, she impatiently took off her lab coat to reveal pale pink skin underneath. Sitting on the edge of the bed and ignoring the eyes popping out of Marceline’s head, she explained, “There has been much debate in the scientific community recently about the existence of The Female Orgasm. This experiment is to prove to all those patoots that it does, in fact, exist. 

Marceline was too busy trying not to stare at Bubblegum’s naked body to really pay attention, but she tried to follow along. “So…what you’re saying is…you want me…to give you…an…orgasm?”

“No, silly, I’m going to give you one. I’ve done all the research and I am very confident in my ability. All you need to do is sit back and relax.”

Blushing hard, Marceline looked down to her hands. “Okay but, why do you have to be naked?”

“During my research I have found that it is more relaxing and therefore pleasurable for both parties to be nude during sexual inter-”

“Okay okay okay. I get it.” The vampire thought for a minute. “But what if I don’t want you to give me an orgasm?”

Bubblegum huffed. “Marcie. It’s for science. It’s not like we have to get married or something.”

“Couldn’t you get one of your candy peeps to practice your bedroom moves on?”

“What the carrot sticks Marceline! The candy people are like my children! You promised you would help me with this experiment.” Leaning in closer to the vampire, Bubblegum hushed her voice and said, “would it help if I undressed you myself?”

Marceline’s face was redder than any strawberry she’d ever sucked the colour out of. “What? N-no. I can do it. But you have to turn around.”

With a victorious grin Bubblegum did as the vampire asked and looked away. She heard some rustling and saw a pile of clothes land on the floor beside her. When she turned around Marceline was tucked under the blankets with nothing but her head showing. Following suit the princess climbed under the blankets with her scared little vampire friend. “You know, for the Vampire Queen, you sure are a big scaredy cat.”

“Shut up!” Marceline pulled the blankets up to her nose and glared at the princess.

Smiling proudly, Bubblegum leaned over the bed to pick up a clipboard off of the floor. Then, in her most scientific voice, she read off her checklist. “Here is how we are going to do this: We will begin by pressing our Labium superius oris and Labium inferius oris together, causing your brain to release oxytocin, dopamine and adrenaline. Next, I will manipulate your mammary glands, making your body sexually aroused.”

"Hey Bonni…I get it, I know how sex works. You don’t need t-“

“Once your body has reached the ideal temperature, I will begin stimulating your clitoris. When your vaginal introitus opens, I will insert my digitus medius and digitus anularis and palpate the tissue on the front of your vaginal wall. Doing this while maintaining stimulus to the clitoris should result in orgasm. Got it?”

Marceline, not understanding half of what Bubblegum just said, nodded.

“Good. Oh, and one more thing, if you want me to stop or something goes wrong, just say Kaugummi.” With that, Bubblegum threw down her clipboard and jumped on top of Marceline. 

~~~~

Thirty-five minutes and seventeen seconds later, Marceline, on her way down from the promised orgasm, realized, with growing horror, that her hands had become stuck in the princess’s hair. Her eyes were fuzzy and her head felt like a balloon, but the longer she looked at the bubblegum between her legs the more she realized her hands disappeared at the wrists. Fearing Bubblegum would notice, Marceline casually stroked her scalp while discretely trying to get her hands free.

Bubblegum lifted her head triumphantly, exclaiming “that was perfect! Defs got some great material to rub in those dingbats’ faces.” She noticed Marceline still holding her head. “Marcie? Everything alright? Did you want me to keep going?”

“NO” The vampire cried as she sat up, still trying to get her hands out of the gooey mess that was now Bubblegum’s hair. “C-cow…gummy…” Too embarrassed to look her in the eye, she just looked down at the bed.

“Huh?” 

“Cow gummy. Cow gummy! Bonni my hands are stuck in your hair what the flip do I do?” 

Amusement swept over Bonnibel’s face and she couldn’t help but laugh. “Kaugummi. Don’t worry about it Marcie, I was planning on cutting my hair soon anyway.” With that she reached up and pulled the hair that was giving Marceline so much trouble off her head. “You can keep it if you want.” She got up to restyle her hair.

For a half second Marceline thought about putting the wad of gum in her pocket. Then she remembered Finn and his wad of Princess Bubblegum’s hair. No. She would not stoop to the level of a fifteen year old boy. She would have to settle for the memory. Bubblegum’s body on top of hers, her skin softer than the vampire could ever have imagined. Not to mention the princess’s skillful hands. Either she had really done her research or she was not new to this sort of thing. Shaking the thoughts from her head (she would have plenty of time to reminisce later) she stood up to toss Bubblegum’s hair. She tried to walk towards the trash can but ended up running in to an invisible block. Feeling the invisible shape she asked Bubblegum, “What the glob?”

Bubblegum’s face turned pale as she stammered “Oh that? Uh that’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.” Forgetting about her hair she ran to the vampire to escort her to the other side of the room.

Marceline slipped out of the princess’s grasp and headed for her desk. There she found a remote and started pressing buttons until the invisible video cameras and sound recorders placed all around the bed became visible and Bubblegum’s secret was revealed. “You recorded that!?” The vampire was furious. She threw the remote across the room and headed for the equipment.

“Hold your buns Marceline, that’s valuable material!” Bubblegum screamed as she grabbed Marceline’s arms and tried to hold her back  
.  
Marceline turned to face the princess, her eyes glowing like a demon’s, “were you planning on showing this to you science dweebs?”

“No, of course not! I simply need it to analyze and finish my paper on the subject.”

Marceline calmed down a bit. “So…no one will see it? You swear?”

Bubblegum closed her eyes and put her hand over her heart. “I swear. No one will see it but me.” She then leaned in and kissed Marceline’s cheek, which immediately turned from pale blue to bright red.

“O-okay.” Flustered and frustrated, the Vampire Queen suddenly realized both of the girls were still very naked. Trying to take control of the situation, she demanded, “Hey, are we done here? Can I go home now?”

“Of course! Your part is finished, you have no obligation to stay. Unless, of course, you want to stay and watch the video with me…” Bubblegum had a devilish grin on her face.

And just as quickly as she gained it, Marceline had once again lost control of the conversation. “N-no way! I have way more important junk to do than hang out with you.” She went over to the bed and began dressing herself. Bubblegum did the same.

Anxious to get home and maybe write a song about what just happened, Marceline flew to the window and would not have stopped had it not been for Bubblegum grabbing her foot.

“Thank you for helping me with my project, Marcie.”  
“No probs PB.”

Tightening her grip on the vampire’s ankle, Bubblegum moved cautiously forward. “I don’t suppose…you might be able to help me again, sometime, to gather more data…”

“I dunno. Maybe. If it’s for science and junk.” The need to get home was quickly growing.

“Yes of course, purely scientific purposes. Anything else would be highly distasteful.” Loosening her grip the princess looked down at her feet.

“Well I guess I’ll see you around. Later, Bonnibel.” Marceline was finally able to make her escape. 

Visibly cringing, she thought of how she played right into Bubblegum’s hands. She hated how the princess always got what she wanted. What she hated more was how fast her dead heart was beating at the thought of seeing her again.


End file.
